This is it
by PeachSunset
Summary: AU. "Well nice to meet you, Bellamy Blake. I'm Clarke Griffin." They met on his first day of being a guard. They became fast friends. Then she was dragged to lockup after her father's execution. They didn't meet again... until Earth.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 or any of its characters. I just use them.**

**A/N: I have been wanting to write a fic for the 100 (specifically, Bellarke) recently, but nothing has really inspired me. I am so happy that I finally found something. Hope you enjoy reading. Review and tell me what you think! I will try to get the next chapter up within the week.**

* * *

_This is it, _Bellamy thought as he walked down the empty corridor. _I'm a guard now._ His vest felt bulky but it was "for his own protection" as the Commanding Officer had told him. _Like anyone was going to get shot in here. It's the Ark. People get floated, not shot. _He didn't even have a gun yet.

Bellamy was so lost in thought that he didn't notice a petite blond girl coming right towards him. She was looking down, fiddling with something in her hands, and they collided. The girl was sent stumbling backward until she finally fell onto her butt. She pouted at first, but then she let out a small giggle.

"I am so sorry!" she exclaimed as she rose to her feet, still smiling ear to ear. Bellamy didn't say anything. The girl looked him up and down. "I'm sorry… sir?" Finally, he snapped out of his haze and spoke. "Oh, no, I'm sorry. And, it's not sir. I'm a new guard." He smiled. "My name is Bellamy Blake."

"Well nice to meet you, Bellamy Blake. I'm Clarke Griffin."

"Griffin? The Councilwoman's daughter?" he asked.

Her smile faded. "Uh, yeah. That's me," she said, her cheeks turning pink. _Why would she be on this deck? It's quite a walk from where she came from._ "So, what are you doing down here, Miss Griffin?"

"Please don't call me that. It's just Clarke. And I was taking a walk. I guess I got a little lost in thought."

"Okay, _Clarke_. Do you need me to escort you back to where you started?"

She looked around, searching for something that would point to where she was, but obviously found nothing. "Sure."

* * *

Clarke walked in awkward silence with Bellamy through the empty hallways. She noticed him glancing at her every now and again, as if she were a strange creature. _Is there something wrong with me? _Then she realized that, yes, there was. She was "privileged" and he wasn't. She tried to strike up a conversation, "So, how new of a guard are you exactly?"

He seemed relieved that Clarke broke the silence between them and answered, "Pretty new actually," he looked down at the watch on his wrist, "about forty-two minutes." He gave her a little smile, clearly attempting to seem normal.

"Well, in the first hour of becoming a guard, you managed to knock down a girl and make contact with 'one of the privileged'." Bellamy laughed, but she could tell that it was forced. Clarke also noticed that he had straightened up when he was reminded of her status. She had made a weird situation worse. "Sheesh, I don't bite, ya know. I'm just a girl." Clarke tried to smile at him, but he didn't respond. He just kept walking. _God, Clarke, what's wrong with you?_

Bellamy stopped suddenly. Finally, he spoke again, but it wasn't something that made Clarke feel like less of a freak. "We're back." He looked like he just expected her to walk off. _Why didn't he keep going?_

"Aren't you going to walk me the rest of the way?" Clarke was confused.

"You're going to have to go the rest of the way yourself. I've never been this far up. I don't know where I'm going anymore." But Clarke was not going to take no for an answer. "Okay. Well I will take you the rest of the way then. We can't have a guard that gets lost, can we?" She waited for him to just turn around, but luckily, he smiled. This time it was real. "Okay. Sure."

It was only a few more minutes to her flat, but it was less awkward than the twenty-minute walk before. Clarke pointed in all different directions, explaining what and where things were. When they reached her door, Clarke turned around to Bellamy. "Well, Bellamy Blake, thank you for escorting me home. That was very kind of you."

He just laughed. "_You_ escorted _me _to your home. And it was the least I could do after knocking you down like that." Clarke giggled and her smile widened. When they stopped, they just looked at each other. Clarke was the first to break the silence again. "You know how to get back right?"

He nodded, "I think I'll make it."

"I hope I see you around here, _Bellamy Blake_."

"I better see you down there with us commoners, _Clarke Griffin_." Bellamy smiled. Clarke was thankful that he had lightened up and cracked a joke. With that, she turned around and went inside.

"Who was that, Clarke?" her mother asked from the next room.

"A nice guard found me wandering around the lower decks and brought me back."

"Oh, alright. What were you doing down there?"

"I just took a walk. Don't worry, Mother."

Clarke walked to her room and plopped down on her bed. _Maybe I'll take a walk tomorrow, too._


End file.
